Telescopic multi-tier riser assemblies are well known and are extensively utilized to provide a tiered seating arrangement for large groups of people. These known assemblies often incorporate fixed or collapsible seats thereon. However, the known structures are generally of extremely large size in that each tier is normally of great width so as to accommodate thereon a large number of chairs or seats disposed within a single row. Because of this size, these known riser assemblies are extremely difficult to move about and, for all practical purposes, are effectively dedicated for use in a predetermined location after their initial installation. Further, with these known assemblies, the individual risers or platforms are normally each provided with their own system of depending legs and support frames which individually rollingly engage and support the riser on the floor, which thus further complicates the overall structure of the assembly. Still further, the known assemblies which have incorporated collapsible seating and the like have normally done so only at the expense of requiring substantially increased vertical spacing between the adjacent tiers or platforms, and hence often resulting in excessive and undesired height in the completed assembly.
The present invention thus relates to an improved telescopic multi-tier riser or platform assembly which possesses numerous structural and operational advantages in comparison to known assemblies as briefly described above. More specifically, the improved riser assembly of this invention is formed by a plurality of individual modules which are positioned in side-by-side relationship, which modules can be easily locked together. Each module itself comprises a telescopic multi-tier arrangement, which module is sized such that each tier comfortably accommodates only a single chair thereon. Further, the tiers closely telescope one over the other when closed so that a maximum number of tiers can be provided with minimum height. The complete module, when in a closed position, can be easily manually rolled about, under the control of the single individual, so as to greatly facilitate the use of the riser module and its movement from room to room as desired. In particular, each riser module is narrow, and has a horizontal width which is less than its length, so as to permit the module to be easily rollingly moved through conventional-width doorways, and also enabling the module to be moved onto and off of conventional small passenger elevators so as to permit it to be readily moved between floors. With this arrangement, the riser assembly is portable and is hence particularly desirable for use in environments where maximum mobility and versatility is required, such as in hotels, motels and the like, since the improved riser assembly of this invention can be easily opened or closed, and the individual modules can be readily moved from room to room or from floor to floor if desired.
In the improved riser assembly of this invention, the individual risers or platforms of each module are preferably rollingly supported directly one upon the other so as to thereby simplify the overall structure, and at the same time provide for proper rolling alignment of the telescopic risers during the opening and closing of the module.
Further, with the improved riser assembly of this invention, the individual risers are each provided with a collapsible work surface-modesty panel assembly which is suitably interconnected to the respective riser so as to be easily moved between an upright position and a closed storage position wherein it lies on the upper surface of the riser so as to permit telescopic closing of the module. These work surface-modesty panel assemblies, if desired, can be easily removed in their entirety from the respective risers so that a selected module can thus function as an aisle. The removal of the modesty panel assemblies is such that there are no resulting projections or protuberances which would interfere with the use of the selected module as an aisle.
Still further, the structure of this improved riser assembly is such that the individual risers of each module are constructed such that each is defined by a surrounding rectangular frame, the side rails of which function as guides for flanged rollers associated with the forward end of the next uppermost riser, which frame in turn supports a recessed central platform which enables carpeting or the like to be supported thereon in substantially flush relationship with the upper surface of the frame so that the resulting riser assembly is more comfortable in use and more desirable in appearance.
In addition, with this improved riser assembly, any selected number of modules can be positioned in side-by-side relationship so as to provide a system having any desired number of seats, whereby the size of the assembly can hence be easily decreased or increased in accordance with the size of the room being utilized, and particularly in accordance with the number of seats desired, this being particularly desirable in situations where rooms are being utilized for seminars, business meetings and the like. Further, by suitably positioning the riser section which functions as the aisle, or by removal of the modesty panel assemblies if necessary, the resulting riser assembly can be provided with one or more aisles at whatever location desired. Also, all of the riser modules are provided with suitable sockets therein so as to accommodate removable side rail assemblies along the open sides of the end modules, thereby providing the overall assembly with optimum flexibility and adaptability.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with structures of this type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.